Scott Harker
Scott Quincey Harker is Kamen Rider Vampire King. He is a shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession. He works at an atelier to continue his great-great grandfather's legacy of violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it. But, Scott is destined from heritage to become the current Kamen Rider Vampire King as his great-great grandmother is Mina of the Checkmate Four, receiving a button with a diamond encrusted crown on it from his great grandfather, Quincey Harker, who in turn received it from her as a baby. He teams up with Batholomew to fight the Fangire race & protect humanity from them, only because the Bloody Rose orders him to "fight". But in time, Scott learns of his family legacy & nature as a Fangire, as well as desiring to change into someone just like his great-great grandfather. Evidently, Scott is the one who inherited the mantle of Vampire King from his mother, as his full-blooded predecessor was the previous King of the Checkmate Four who attempted to destroy humanity in 1893 with Jonathan taking his power & using it to take him down at the cost of his life. Fictional character biography Centuries ago before his birth, Scott's great grandfather, Quincey Harker, was left by Mina as a child to protect him from the retribution she would face. Years later, Quincey immigrated to America & lived in the European-style manor that would later on be inhabited by his descendant, Scott. However, as the building has since said to be haunted, Scott was referred to by his neighbors as a "Ghost Boy" for his strange appearance, donning a mask & glasses to protect him from the "world's allergies" & using a notebook to express himself without talking. His only friend during his childhood was a boy named Miles, who helped Scott when he was bullied & mysterious disappeared. In the present day, while gathering fish bones in a third attempt to create the ultimate varnish for the ultimate violin like his father, Scott comes across Mercy Walker, who manages to show him that his "allergies" are all in his head. He later saves her from the Horse Fangire as Vampire King, countering her attempt to kill him soon after before leaving her stupefied & later saving her a second time from the Octopus Fangire. During the events of "Climax Detectives", Scott offers some aid to Dwayne Winfield during his fight against Nega Electric King & the Nega ElectroLiner. When a female lawyer named Aspen Douglas arrives to Scott's home with a list of the various people that Jonathan had victimized with his antics, Scott is devastated to know a side of his great-great grandfather his parents never told him. After meeting William Van Helsing & getting his advice, Scott performs acts of moral obligation for his great-great grandfather's sins, until he learns that Aspen is the Moth Fangire & Jonathan's most wounded victim. Unable to fight her, Batholomew is forced to summon Garulu to supplant Scott with his feral rage in Garulu Form so Vampire King can kill the Fangire. When William requests that Scott keep an eye on Mercy in his stead, he meets a young man named Oliver, who is obsessed with Mercy himself. When Oliver reveals himself to be the Sheep Fangire, Scott learns of William's hatred towards Vampire King. Saddened but undaunted, Scott manages to rescue Mercy when she is captured by the Sheep Fangire, destroying him in Basshaa Form. Since the incident, Scott took to heart what Mercy learned from her great-great grandmother: the same ideology Jonathan follows: "All humans are music". Eventually, Scott is forced to lose all of William's respect for him when he tries to protect the Frog Fangire, Duncan Bruce. However, Scott did learn from Duncan that he needs to make a violin to call his own. It was later that Scott meets Val, whose rock & roll helps him in becoming more confident in himself. Though Scott & Val have separate dreams, the two promise to help the other out so that both their dreams come true. Scott ensures his part by protecting Val from the Rhinoceros Fangire, accessing Dogga Form. However, Scott's world is turned upside again when he encounters the Lion Fangire Rook, whom he met when he was suffering amnesia. However by meeting Keeva, a former student under his great-great grandfather (of which he is unaware), Scott learns to cope with the recent Fangire events of who's evil & not by "listening to the voice in his heart." After begrudgingly following Val to a fortune teller to find out who Vampire King really is, Scott loses consciousness. When he awakens, he is more confident in his abilities, but has a very sarcastic attitude. It is revealed that he is possessed, albeit unknowingly, by his great-great grandfather Jonathan as a result of the fortune teller's ritual. While using Scott's body, although unable to maintain possession at times, Jonathan teaches Mercy how to overcome her fears of using the Cross Knuckle & she is able to help Cross defeat the Ladybug Fangire. When Jonathan finally leaves, Scott has no recollection on what has happened under the influence of his great-great grandfather's spirit. Soon after this, at a mixer that Val set up, William has a waitress named Emma fired for accidentally spilling ice cream on his shirt. Feeling sorry for her, Scott runs after her & finds out that they have a lot in common & they start dating with Mercy's help. However, when a berserk Grizzly Fangire tries to kill Emma, a rage awakens within Scott that releases Tatsulot from Castle Doran who unleashes Vampire King's full power, changing Vampire King into his Emperor Form to mortally wound the Fangire. Before Emma took her leave, due to personal issues, Scott promises Emma that he would get stronger for her. While the Fangire Hunters were being arrested, Scott remembers Miles & decides to help them out by him & Val joining the Fangire Hunters to battle the Crab Fangire until William altered history so that the Cicada Fangire's survival negated the Fangire Hunters' crisis. But in the aftermath of the fight against both Fangires, William learns that the button he gave to Mina ended up in Scott's possession, explaining it to be an heirloom from his great-great grandmother, setting up the events where William learns that Scott is Vampire King. The fight's aftermath also caused a falling out between Scott & Val when the latter's hand was injured to the point he could never play again & Scott was trying to keep the truth from him out of not wanting him to worry. Later, Scott is face to face with a fully grown Miles, only to be devastated after learning that he & Emma are engaged. This stress, augmented by Val's return as the new Cross user, causes the Bloody Rose to crack. Though he finishes repairing the violin, he realizes something is missing from the Bloody Rose. Then, Wolfgang appears to him, revealing to Scott that his great-great grandfather's desires dwell within the violin. When ambushed by a Kukulkan while fighting the Horsefly Fangire, Batholomew holds the monster at bay as Scott plays the Bloody Rose, realizing his father's desires to protect all music. Infusing the violin with his own desire to find his own music, Vampire King finally awakens into Flight Style to destroy the Kukulkan. However, this event causes the evoking of a weapon within Castle Doran, the Zanvat Sword of the previous King of the Checkmate Four. Eventually, Wolfgang brings Scott into Castle Doran to pull out the sword. When he discovers that he can't pull it out, he finds Emma running towards him until she is knocked out by the Rat Fangire. After destroying one, he is ambushed by two others before having to fight Kamen Rider Viper. Escaping, he finds Emma, who tells him that she loves him, not Miles. Scott becomes happy after this event, until he receives an invitation to Miles & Emma's wedding. He then appears before Emma & Miles, defending them from more Rat Fangires, while admitting his feelings to Emma. Found by Wolfgang, he tries to pull out the blade again, succeeding, though the Zanvat is created to limit the sword's power when it causes his Fangire blood to surface. After a brief fight with Viper, Scott is exposed by Emma as she is revealed as the Pearlshell Fangire with Viper reverting to Miles. Scott runs off in confusion & hysterics before being spirited by Wolfgang who helps him cope with the revelations. The next day, as he & Emma discuss this, Miles takes them to meet Mina as Scott recognizes her. While demanding why she left him to fend for himself, Scott learns that he his great grandfather was Miles's younger half-brother. Although confused as to why his parents never told him about any of this, Scott slowly accepts his true identity. Wanting to share the truth, he informs William that he will tell everyone in the organization that he is Vampire King. When William arranges a gathering at a restaurant, Scott also reveals that he is half-Fangire, shocking everyone. Despite this, Boyd falsely promises to help him build a world where both Fangires & humans can coexist peacefully. Later, Scott is approached by Miles, who asks him to join the Fangires, & Emma, who asks him to destroy Miles so he can be the new King. Scott declines both of these requests, perplexed as to why both sides cannot get along. However, Miles is persistent in getting his friend to understand his ideology that he asks the Bishop to awaken Scott's true Fangire powers. This causes Scott to go berserk & attack his friends, even to the extent of nearly killing Mercy. When he finally returns to normal, he becomes so traumatized from the ordeal that he completely relapses back into a recluse & completely isolates himself within his house, refusing to fight as Vampire King anymore. Though being convinced by Val & William, it took Mina's intervention to convince Scott to fight as Vampire King again, not as a human or a Fangire but as himself, so that he'll find his own music. Miles, enraged by Scott's decision, gives him time to reconsider. When Boyd was near certain death, Miles saved him by transplanting into him a bit of Fangire power. Scott is appointed as Boyd's bodyguard when this is revealed, as William was unable to bring himself to kill Boyd. Boyd then dies in combat with Miles, enraging Scott. They battle, & just as Vampire King was about to finish Viper off, Emma steps in the way & takes the Emperor Moon Break as she is destroyed. However, finding her after the Bishop fatally wounds her, Scott is left to think that he killed her & goes into despair with an equally distraught Miles intent on killing him under the same impression. But Wolfgang's interference allows Scott to go back into 1893, meeting his great-great grandfather face to face just before he dons the mantle of Dracula. Though he originally came to keep his parents apart to negate his existence, Scott learns that it would be pointless if Emma had never met him & the only way he could honor her is to live a strong life for her sake. He would ultimately play a pivotal role in the death of the original King before returning to the present year after receiving his father's final words. With a stronger resolve, he charges into battle against the revived Fangires unleashed by the Bishop, saving Theresa, Mercy, & William before confronting Miles to settle things. In spire of interference, the fight ends with Scott the winner though he refused to kill Miles as he take his relative's place as the new King of the Fangires to everyone's shock. Miles later demands Scott to fight him again, having claimed to kill their mother to acquire the powers of Dracula. After their fight is interrupted by the Bishop & his new army of revived Fangires, the two Vampire Kings & the Arms Monsters quickly defeat the Fangires, as the Bishop is destroyed by William as Rising Cross. Scott reveals that he had taken the mantle of the King for his relative's sake, shielding him from his enemies. By then, the revived Bat Fangire attacks the Vampire Kings, defeating them easily. Scott is thrown off of a cliff & encounters the spirit of his great-great grandfather near the discarded gauntlet of the original Cross Prototype, telling Scott that he lives on inside him & not to lose hope. With his great-great grandfather's encouraging words, both he & Miles are able to defeat the Bat Fangire with a Snaking Death-Break & Emperor Moon Break combo. When Mina appears, Scott is put at ease knowing that she was not really killed by Miles as the two are now on the same page & resume their fight to determine who will be the new King of the Checkmate Four. Days later, just as he is about to play the violin at William & Mercy's wedding, a young man wearing a Vampire Belt resembling Jonathan bursts into the reception claiming to be Anthony Harker, Scott's son from 22 years in the future. He warns his father of a new threat to humanity & shows him, Miles, William, the Arms Monsters, & the rest of the reception a portal in the sky. In the end, Scott, with his son as Vampire King, Rising Cross, Dracula, & the Arms Monsters at his side, transforms into Emperor Form & confronts this new evil. Kamen Rider DCD Scott's role in Kamen Rider DCD is mostly as an observer, along with Kamen Rider Spade Warrior's Ray Agema. Scott appears before Darren Carter as a representative of the Kamen Riders, explaining to him that something is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Kamen Riders & causing their destruction. The Riders give Darren the task of traveling the worlds & saving them as Kamen Rider DCD, while they prevent the destruction of Summer Tinker's world by freezing it in time. At the end of DCD's journey, however, Scott reappears & told Darren that his true mission was to defeat the Nine Kamen Riders, not befriend them. Scott transforms into Vampire King once more in order to fight DCD & end the crisis. Later on in the series, following Darren's destruction, Scott explains to Summer & Ashton Seymour that DCD had no story of his own, instead fulfilling whatever role the Rider worlds needed him to be, & that his death has undone the destruction of the multiverse. Video Game appearances Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Vampire King is Scott's Fangire form. With that, Batholomew, Basshaa & Dogga do not exist in this story. Meanwhile, Wolfgang/Garulu, who is in turn, a Fangire Hunter. And William never befriends Scott, who ends up as the final villain. He died after his Rider Kick collides with Wataru's kick. Forms Vampire King has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons & abilities. Vampire King's motif is indeed that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Mina. However, unlike his predecessor, Scott's nature as a human-fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Vampire King's full power with the Catena Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot & Zanbat serve as restraints to keep the power of Vampire King from taking complete control of Scott. *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Vampire Form is Vampire King's default form, accessed through a bite from Batholomew, who status determines Vampire King's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Vampire King can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Inferno Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Vampire King can use his Darkness Moon Break attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Vampire King's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Vampire King can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night & a crescent moon appears in the sky. - Arms Monster Forms= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Garulu Form is Vampire King's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt which places Vampire King under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, & is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed & cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity & is able to perform the Garulu Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night & a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a Wolf Man. Appearances: Episode 3 - Basshaa= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. Basshaa Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle & granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called Basshaa Emerald which places Vampire King under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Vampire King loses most of his strength & agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat & is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night & a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb & flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man. Appearances: Episode 4 Dogga= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds Dogga Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle & granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Vampire King's entire upper body gains bulky armor & the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called Dogga Purple, placing Vampire King under Dogga's influence. In this form, Vampire King loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon & thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of Frankenstein's monster & how it was brought to life. Appearances: ''' Episode 8 }} - DoGaBaKi= *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds '''DoGaBaKi Form, shortened from "Do'gga/'Ga'rulu/'Ba'sshaa/'Ki'''va Form", is Vampire King's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Vampire King's left arm turns into the '''Garulu Arm, his right arm turns into the Basshaa Arm, & his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once & the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Vampire King & the Arms Monsters, Vampire King can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. Appearances: Episode 11 - Emperor= *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Emperor Form is the true form of Vampire King, referred to as the Golden Vampire King & the most powerful form at Scott's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Scott's rage from the harm coming to Emma, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Scott can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot & activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Vampire King can destroy both the body & the soul of a Fangire. Because of this, Scott has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Appearances: Episode 14 - - DoGaBaKi Emperor= DoGaBaKi Emperor Form is actually a true final form of Emperor Form seen the interactive Internet video, when Vampire King accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaKi Form. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons & execute the DoGaBaKi Emperor Break. }} - Flight Style= *Height: 1.8 meters *Wing span: 3.8 meters *Weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters *Top flight speed: Mach 3.4 **Punching power: 10 tons **Kicking power: 18 tons **Maximum jump height: ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Scott's Fangire nature is triggered as Vampire King transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In episode 16, Colossus uses his Legendorga baptism to turn Scott from a Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his great-great grandfather, Jonathan Harker, though his great-great grandfather managed to bring him back with Scott reverts back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. Scott later re-accesses Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker colour scheme as it's golden accent turns brown & the red on his wing becomes maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack and breathes the Infernal Flame from his Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. Appearances: Episodes 16 & 20 }} - Bat Fangire= In the ''Kamen Rider Vampire King'' novel, Kamen Rider Vampire King's Vampire Form is Scott's Bat Fangire form, & Batholomew III never existed. Scott's Fangire form in the novel looks identical to his Rider form in the TV series, only without the Vampire Belt. His finisher is the Fangire Kick, a similar attack to the Darkness Moon Break. This form works the same way as Kamen Rider Heart Warrior's Base Form, except this form works more closely to the Mantis Undead, in that Scott's Bat Fangire Form is similar to the Mantis Undead, since they look like their respective Riders but without the Rider Belts (i.e. whereas Vampire King's Bat Fangire Form lacks a Vampire Belt in exchange for an empty waist, the Mantis Undead has the usual Undead buckle). }} Bloody Rose A unique violin, the Bloody Rose was created by Otoya and Maya as the "ultimate violin", later rumored to be a product of Otoya selling his soul to the devil himself, which is not entirely false, in a sense. The Bloody Rose only sounds whenever a violent Fangire is detected in the area, its music only heard by Kivat and Wataru, who hears it as a voice commanding him to "Fight", as it pinpoints the exact location the Fangire could be found. When played, the Bloody Rose can also disrupt a Fangire's activity. However, the Bloody Rose is sympathic to Wataru's mentality as it cracked when he fell into a deep depression. However, after repairing it, Wataru learns the Bloody Rose holds the desires of his father, placing in it his own desire to assume Flight-Style. Equipment Devices *Batholomew III - Scott's Vampire Bat partner. *Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot - Scott's second partner & the catalyst of allowing Vampire King to assume Emperor Form. *Vampire Belt - Transformation device that forms when Batholomew bites Scott. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber - Vampire King's form-changing weapon that turns him into Garulu Form. *Demon Sea Gun Bashaa Magnum - Vampire King's form-changing weapon that turns him into Bassha Form. *Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer - Vampire King's form-changing weapon that turns him into Dogga Form. *Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword - Vampire King's personal weapon whose finisher is locked to Emperor Form. Vehicles *Machine Vampira - Vampire King's Rider Machine. **Buroon Booster - the combination between the Machine Vampira & the artificial Demon Statue Buroon. *Castle Doran - Vampire King's Doran partner that is also a base. **Shoodoran - Castle Doran's chick, which is summoned by Doran's roar in times of trouble due to being too young to be bound to a Fuestle. Notes *With Flight Style & DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, both evolutions of his Emperor Form, Vampire King is the first Rider to gain an "Extra Final Form". Masked Rider of Mystica I & Electric King would also gain such forms but they appeared later in Kamen Rider DCD & the Super Electric King Series respectively. *Vampire King's Main & Arms Monster Forms share the same colors as the first Masked Rider of Mystica's Standard forms. DoGaBaKi Emperor is also similar to Masked Rider's Ultimate form in that it can use the weapons of all three Arms Monster Forms; coincidentially, this is the same number of weapons Masked Rider uses from his additional Standard Forms as well. *Flight Style may technically be the first Style overall in American Kamen Rider, preceding all of Wizard Rider's Styles, despite Vampire King & Wizard Rider sharing no apparent connection to each other aside from their form names. **Interestingly, Kamen Rider Vampire King's Flight Style & all forms of Wizard Rider's Infinity Dragon share the ability to fly while in their Final Form as well (Flight Style is accessed through Emperor Form first), & more specifically, Flight Style & Infinity Dragon share a Gold color scheme in terms of design. However, Flight Style, unlike Infinity Dragon Gold, is not the true final form of Vampire King, instead acting as an ability Vampire King has due to his Fangire Nature & his desire. See Also *Wataru Kurenai - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Heroes Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Primary Riders Category:Fangires Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Bat Monsters Category:Relatives Category:Mystic Riders Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Bio Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Legendorga Category:Kamen Riders Category:Red Riders